Beyond The Sea
by SpnHemelLass
Summary: A Magnum Mystery...why is Thomas acting out, this way?
1. Beyond The Sea Ch 1

Duke came into the bullpen and walked over to Detective Katsumoto's desk. He stood quietly a moment until the Detective noticed him. "Something I can do for you, Sergeant?"

"Well, he didn't ask me to, but I thought you should know, Thomas Magnum is down in the holding cells."

"For what?"

"He was in a rather massive bar fight on the bad side of Honolulu. He's refused to make a phone call and did not ask for you. He seems to be just waiting to be brought before the judge."

"He didn't ask for me?"

"As I said, he didn't ask for anything. Honestly, he doesn't seem to give a damn if he gets out or not. He's got a hell of a shiner, but he refused medical attention. I'm a bit worried about him."

"Yeah, Magnum seems to have that effect on people. One day, you'd happily kill him yourself and the next thing you know, you're bailing the twit out of jail. Thanks for telling me, Sgt. Lukela. Think I'll wander down there and see what gives, but first, I think I'll call Miss Higgins."

Duke nodded and left, feeling marginally better about the PI cooling his heels amongst people, some of whom didn't seem to like the man much...so why did the investigator seem happy to remain in the cell?

***(*(*)*)***

Katsumoto speed dialed Robin's Nest on his phone. The cool, collected voice of Juliet Higgins made him smile as she answered. "Detective Katsumoto, what can I do for you? If you are looking for Magnum, I don't know where he is. Perhaps he 'got lucky' as they say because he never came back to the estate last night."

"Actually, I was calling to alert you that he's in the holding tank here."

"For what? Drunk and disorderly?" Okay, maybe the lady wouldn't want him back. "Look, if he needs me to bail him out..."

"No, look, let me explain how I even found out about this," Gordon told her. "Sgt. Duke Lukela came by a short time ago to advise me about Magnum. Magnum did not ask him to. He refused his phone call, refused medical attention in spite of having a shiner...did not ask for me...nothing. Duke said he seems perfectly happy to just stay where he is and wait to be brought before the judge."

"Oh, like hell he will. Robin Masters would have a fit. I'm leaving now." Higgins rung off.

Katsumoto wandered down to the holding cells and found Magnum down on the floor of the cell being pounded on by another cell occupant...and he was not resisting or fighting back. The detective called for help and was admitted to the cell, helping the other officers pull the large man off Magnum. His face was horribly battered and his mouth and nose were both bleeding, but the man was smiling as if happy about being beaten, what in the hell was going on with him? He helped Magnum to his feet and walked him out of the cell, advising the officer in charge that he would take responsibility for the man and make sure he showed up to court when required and the man who knew he could get in big trouble for allowing the beating that was going on to happen on his watch just waved him on.

Magnum was not walking very straight and clearly needed support to get anywhere, but he said. "Detective, I didn't ask you to do that."

"Magnum, I think you need to go to the hospital. You've clearly had your bell rung pretty good. Was the bar fight part of a case?"

"Nope...haven't had a case in a while."

"And what, you were bored and decided to go get beat up for jollies?"

"More like I was looking for someone to put me out of my misery..." Magnum muttered in response.

Katsumoto stopped and looked closely at the private investigator. "What did you say?"

The PI seemed to suddenly realize what he had allowed to slip out and said softly. "Nothing. I didn't say anything, but I don't need to see a doctor. I'm fine."

"No, clearly you are not. I heard what you said, Thomas. Do I need to put you on a 48-hour psychiatric hold?"

Magnum abruptly pulled away from Katsumoto and stumbled over to the other wall, leaning heavily against it. "No, look. I didn't ask you to get me out, Detective. I'll be glad to go back to the cell, see the judge and serve my time. You don't have to help me out this time, okay?"

"What is going on with you, Magnum? Why are you acting out this way?"

"That's really none of your..."

"Don't even finish that sentence, Thomas. I'm making it my business and so is Higgins, who is on her way here, I'll have you know."

The PI groaned. "You didn't. You called Higgins? Why? I turned down my phone call. I didn't want to involve her...or the guys."  
***(*(*)*)***

As Higgins drove toward Honolulu, she phoned TC first. Shammy answered and told her the pilot was flying a tour. She asked him to have TC call her when he got back, but it wasn't an emergency. She decided Magnum could cool his heels a bit longer and swung by the King Kamehameha Club to see if she could speak to Rick Wright.

Upon arrival, she tossed her vehicle's keys to the valet and walked into the club to overhear Wright on the phone. "Thomas, what the hell, man? I've been trying to reach you for three days. I'm not looking for money, dude. Call me back before I sic Higgins on you!"

"Taking my name in vain, Mr. Wright?" She smiled at the manager.

"Oh, hi, Higgy." Rick smiled at her. "Sorry, was I? It's just Thomas seems to be avoiding me and TC and it's got me a little worried."

"Well, he has a valid excuse at the moment. I don't think they permit cell phones in the holding cells."

"Holding cells? What? Thomas is in trouble?"

"According to Detective Katsumoto, Magnum spent the night in the holding cells after a bar fight he started in some dive bar on the wrong side of Honolulu. He refused his phone call, refused to have medical attention, and did NOT ask for Katsumoto to help. He was just cooling his heels in jail."

"What the hell? Why?"

"I wondered if you might know. I'm going to do whatever I have to get him home, but why would he go to a dive bar, start a fight...?"

"I don't know Higgins, but can I come with you? Because I sure as hell mean to find out." Wright responded.

Juliet smiled, "I was hoping you would say that. Let's go."

"Give me one minute to talk to Keoki." He went over and talked to his bartender and second in command. It only took a moment and he was on his way back to her. "Let's go get our boy, Higgins. I might have to knock some sense into him."

They went to the station wagon Juliet was driving and Rick rode shotgun. "Has Thomas ever done anything like this before, Rick?"

"Like what? Gotten in barfights? Yeah, he was a sailor, you know. Avoided me and TC? Also, yes, and it never means anything good. So this is a double whammy of not good stuff." The usually cheerful man was not smiling. "I'm worried. Something is not right in that boy for him to be doing both at once. I just wish I had a clue what triggered this."

"I'm afraid I haven't a clue myself. He seemed fine yesterday - a bit bored and rather quiet and aloof."

"Thomas was aloof? That doesn't sound like him."

Juliet frowned and thought carefully. "He made a remark that troubled me a bit." Rick was looking at her curiously. "He said, 'Sometimes my head is a bad neighborhood...and then, I try to avoid spreading the gloom around.' and just walked away. Spent a lot of time staring out at the ocean like he was trying to see across to the farthest horizon."

Rick swallowed heavily. "Tell me he wasn't singing 'Somewhere Beyond the Sea'."

Juliet paused and looked at him. "How did you know that?"

"He was singing it?" Why did the man look so worried?

"Yes."

"Oh, shit. Get us there, Higgins. This is not good." Higgins phone rang. "Want me to get that?"

"Please, it may be TC."

"Oh, good." He pressed the answer button and said, "Higgins' phone..."

"Rick, why do you have Higgy's phone?"

"We are on our way to get Thomas out of the hoosegow, T."

"What did that boy do now?"

"Oh, got in a bar fight, refused his phone call, and spent the night in the holding cells."

"What in the hell, Rick? Did he ever get back to you?"

"No, and I am guessing he hasn't gotten back to you either."

"Obviously...want me to meet you there?"

"Naw, you have another tour this afternoon, don't you?"

"I'll cancel it. Thomas is more important, Rick, you know that."

Higgins had been listening to all of this and she broke in. "TC, I think you should come. I think we may have a problem on our hands. Rick failed to mention it, but it appeared to upset him that Magnum was singing 'Somewhere Beyond The Sea' yesterday, staring out at the ocean."

"Oh, hell, Rick, I thought you knew how to tell a story. Why are you trying to cut me out of the loop?" Calvin sounded hurt.

"I just thought both of us didn't have to lose a day's pay, TC. I fully intended to tell you once I found out exactly where TM's head is at."

"Oh come on, Wright...we both know if he's singing that song, it is NOT in a good place. This needs to be a full court press, not just one of us."

"Yeah, okay. See you soon?"

"I'm just going to let Shammy know and I am on my way."

"Okay, buddy...see you soon."

"Thank you, TC," Higgins called before Rick hung up the phone.

As soon as the phone was slipped back into her purse, she demanded. "What is so bad about the song, "Somewhere Beyond the Sea"?"

"The one time we really worried about Magnum may be trying to commit suicide, he kept singing that song over and over. It was just after they told him that his mom died while we were being held and he kept singing it over and over. They locked him up in the locked ward for a 48-hour hold and he kept singing it. He escaped from the ward and TC and I had to get him down off the roof. He was seriously contemplating jumping and he swore if they put him back in the ward, he would find a way to do it - to kill himself. Turns out the first night he was in there, he woke up to find the guy in the bed next to him had hung himself with his sheets and was dead. It freaked Thomas out real bad and he was sure if they kept him in there any longer he'd do the same thing. He said being in the loony bin would drive him crazy."

"How did you..."

"We talked to the head shrink and he agreed with us that under the circumstances the ward was the last place TM needed to be, so he released him to us. But that song is a warning, Higgins. That something is seriously off with TM. I guess we should have told you about that before, but he's been okay for a while now. I guess we were just hoping we were beyond it."

Juliet frowned. "I always used to like that song."

"Yeah...me, too. Not anymore."

"Has he ever explained….?"

"Just that it was his mom's favorite song when his dad was deployed…and she used to play it over and over with tears streaming down her face after they found out his dad was gone," Rick replied.

"Oh, dear."

"I think I better call Father Mike," Rick said, taking his own phone out of his pocket and dialing the familiar number from memory. "Hey, Father Mike; it's Rick Wright. Look, call me back when you can or I'll try again later. Thomas is singing "Somewhere Beyond the Sea" and spent the night in lockup after a bar fight. I think we may need your help. If you call and I don't answer, leave me a message with when will be a good time for me to reach you, okay? Thanks, Padre." He hung up, put the phone away and smiled at Juliet. "Now we'll have good back up, Higgy."

"You are really worried."

"Yeah, I am."

"Than so am I. " The British woman stepped on the gas and began slipping through traffic, barely this side of legal.

A/N: I know...yet another tale. I can promise this. As long as Magnum is on the air (hopefully for 10 years, beating the original by 2), I will finish each story eventually. I promise! It's only when a show is cancelled or off the air for other reasons (not summer hiatus, I mean for good) that I lose the will to go on!


	2. Beyond the Sea Ch 2

Beyond the Sea

***(*(*)*)***

Ch 2  
***(*(*)*)***  
I Guess That's Why They Call It The Blues  
***(*(*)*)***

When they got to the Detective's floor, Katsumoto pointed to a bench in the hall and snapped out at Magnum. "Sit...stay."

Magnum made a face at him and mimed like he was a faithful puppy, sitting up and panting with a smile. He sat however and stayed put. "Do you have a hat I could borrow?"

'Why, the lights giving you a headache?"

"I've had a headache for a while now...Bozo down in holding whaling on me didn't do it any favors."

"Why weren't you fighting back?"

"Aw, it would only have made him madder. I got him busted for drugs a while back, so he was really happy to get some payback. I figured I'd just let him get it out of his system."

Gordon stared at the man. "Are you crazy? That big son of a bitch could have killed you before he 'got it out of his system', Thomas. Besides, it doesn't track. In spite of being in a 'bar fight' last night, your hands are pristine...you were letting those people whale on without resisting too, weren't you?"

Magnum looked away, clearly unwilling to meet the detective's eyes. "I wasn't looking to resist. I just wanted the outside to hurt as much as my insides did."

"Why, Magnum - no evasion now? I want an answer this time."

Magnum sighed heavily. "A friend of mine who was still in the sandbox died four days ago. He was the last guy still active out of my BUDS class. Maybe if I hadn't have gotten cashiered out of the Navy, I would have still been there. Maybe I could have saved him. I was best man at his wedding. I'm Godfather to his son. I - sometimes I feel like I can't take one more loss before I'll lose it completely, you know? I just..."

The detective's eyes were full of compassion as he gently replied. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"It's not even my loss. It's Annie, his wife and little Will their son who lost him."

"You lost him, too."

"My fault."

"No. No, it's not. It's that damn war's fault. You didn't quit the Navy, Magnum. Your health was screwed up after your experiences as a 'guest' of the Taliban. There is no way you could have prevented it. How'd it happen?"

"Suicide bomber...took out 8 of our guys, 12 Afghani 'police' and 3 ANA guys. Billy was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The explosive vest was under the bomber's garment, so the guys didn't even see it coming." Katsumoto could tell by the look on his face that Magnum was clearly picturing what happened and had the framework to do so far too graphically. His cell phone vibrated. "Hello? Okay, Duke...bring them up. I have him up here."

To Magnum he said. "Your friends are here."

"Aw, shit...Rick and TC, too?"

"'Fraid so."

Magnum sighed heavily. "That means I have to tell them about Billy. Crap on a cracker, I'm not ready for this."

Glancing at the elevator behind him, Katsumoto noted the indicator lights above the sliding door and advised the man. "Well, suck it up, buttercup, because they are almost here."

He was rather amazed to notice how Magnum straightened up, stiffened his shoulders and was clearly pulling himself together for the task ahead of him. The private investigator may be down, but he definitely wasn't totally out of the fight, no matter how he had felt the previous night and, even a short while ago. The chime sounded, the doors to the elevator slid open, and Thomas Magnum stood to meet his friends. His eyes were down, the hat covering most of the damage on his face, but the bleeding lip and the blood still trickling from his nose wasn't going to be missed...and Gordon could tell he knew it, but made no effort to hide it.

"Hi, guys." He greeted Rick and TC. "Higgins, I apologize for you getting the call, I meant to handle this myself. I-"

Rick squatted down to see under the hat and cried out. "Oh, hell, no. Tommy, what the hell? The nose and the mouth are still bleeding and too fresh to be from last night. What happened?"

TC yanked the hat off and all three got a good look at the entire picture.

Katsumoto stepped up. "The mouth and nose happened because Thomas was in holding with a guy he had gotten busted for drugs. To say the guy capitalized on an opportunity to get a little payback would be an understatement. I think we need to get Magnum to the ER and get X-rays, make sure the doofus didn't give him a cranial bleed or something, whaling on him like he was. Our attendant had been less than vigilant and will be dealt with, but I am going to insist..."

"No," Magnum interrupted, "no ER, no x-rays. I was never unconscious, so there is no need."

"Oh, like hell there isn't, TM. You are going if I have to put you in a headlock." TC snapped out, fed up with the attitude. "What in the hell, Thomas?"

***(*(*)*)***

"TC, Rick...Billy Crudup is dead."

Rick took a half step back. "What? When? What happened?"

"How'd you find out, T?" Calvin was immediately totally involved with what he was hearing.

"Greene called me 4 days ago. He wanted me to be there when Annie got the word. So I got my costume on and went to her place. She knew right away when the car pulled up. You know how that is. It was the suicide bomber...you probably saw it on the news. I'm-I'm the last man standing from our BUD/s class, guys."

"Oh, Tommy..." Rick said, his eyes filling with unshed moisture.

"Why didn't you call us when Greene called you? You know we would have come."

"Yeah, but you guys only served with him the two weeks before we got grabbed on ex-fil. I'd known him since BUD/s and for that little bit of time he was adjunct to our team, I was sort of his CO. It was my duty and I did it."

"Tommy, no. It's all of us together. It's why we gathered here to make our lives, man; to support each other through the good and the bad. Don't be shutting us out." Rick responded with some heat.

Magnum gave him a defiant look back. "You ever stop to think for a minute that I might get tired of being the needy one all the damn time, Rick? I am so sick of you guys having to bail me out. When do I get to serve?"

"Oh, hell, Thomas, you've never stopped serving. Even out of the military, you still are all about serving. We WANT to be here for you, ya big doofus. So get down off your high horse and just accept it, will you?" TC snapped right back. "You always try to take on too damn much...and I could kill Greene for putting this on you. He had no right."

Quietly, Magnum replied. "He had every right...he knew Billy almost as long as I did. You think this was easy on him? I was there, dude. I can tell you it wasn't. It took the starch right out of that Marine dickwad!" Thomas sighed and asked softly. "Guys, I have a real headache, could we just go home, please?"

"After the ER..." Katsumoto insisted.

Higgins spoke up for the first time. "Will he have to wait a long time in the ER, Detective?"

"No, I have some strings I can pull. Let's do it." He reached over and snagged the reluctant and recalcitrant PI's arm and said. "Come on, Magnum...I'll even let you ride in the front seat of the cruiser on the way over."

Gordon advised Higgins and the guys where they would be taking the twit and said. "Meet us there and when the doctors are done with him, you can take him home, okay?"

"When does he have to appear?" Higgins asked practically.

"I'll give you a call when I find out if he even has to appear. I have to look into some things." The detective advised the woman. And he dragged Magnum off with him.  
***(*(*)*)***

In the ER about 90 minutes later, Rick was pacing while Thomas was down getting a CT scan. "Damn it, T. Why does he think he's too damn needy?"

TC sighed, "Well, the boy does tend to need us a lot…"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Hey, I'm not complaining…I don't mind looking out for him at all, but he gets into trouble a lot, Rick."

"Well, yeah…but when has he ever not been there for us when we needed him, huh?"

"Hey, I'm not arguing. I just have to concede that for a guy like Thomas always being the one asking can be wearing on the soul, Rick. He's always had this crazy idea that he is responsible for everybody else's happiness, but he acts like he doesn't deserve any of his own. It irks me, Orville. Count on it, but I'm honest enough to acknowledge he has a point. And I CAN see how it looks from his point of view. He's wrong, but I get it. You know Tommy has always been the type to want to hide and lick his wounds in private."

"But we don't let him."

"Hell, no, we don't let him because it can lead to him wallowing in his pain…and we can't let that happen. We ARE NOT going to lose Thomas. Especially not by his own hand. Whatever we have to do to prevent that, …I am there, you know that, Rick. But we have to keep nudging him to accept the help we offer. Hell, you know Nuzo was frequently pulling what little was left of his own hair out trying to ride herd on our boy on this issue. Thomas didn't have enough experience relying on others before he met Sebastian. We are still having to teach him it's okay to ask for and receive help…and Rome wasn't built in a day. So we just keep working on it. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"And Marines can be just as damn tough as Navy SEALS so if he thinks he can SERE his way out of the relationship, he's got another thing coming."

"And so can former MI6 operatives, gentlemen, so consider me one of you, all right?" Higgins spoke up.

Rick smiled at her. "We already do, little sister. We already do."

"Good…and Kumu, too."

"Well, don't forget me." Katsumoto decided to plow in. "You need me to help, I will be there."

"Yeah," TC replied, "we've kind of gotten that message, Detective. Maholo, my brother."

The detective smiled at the man. "Boy, we are on an odd bunch, aren't we?"

Calvin's response was to grin and say, "Only kind of bunch, Thomas knows how to attract…Detective G."

"Oh, good. Suddenly I've earned a Magnum abbreviation for my name. My mother would be thrilled."

"Do you mind?" Rick asked.

"Nah, what mom doesn't know won't hurt her." The detective chuckled. The smile faded and he frowned. "Is he going to be alright? Does he need to see a psychiatrist? Or something?"

"Oh, hell no," TC exclaimed. "Ordinarily, maybe yes, but in this case. Thomas has had the worst luck with counselors, shrinks, psychiatrists…all of that ilk are poison to the man. I'm not talking he doesn't like them. I am talking he gets the kind that not only encourages you to slit your wrists, but they'll also show you how. He just has really bad juju when it comes to that."

"I've already got a call out to the only kind of help like that that he will accept and that does work for him and that's our former Navy Chaplain, Father Mike Murphy. He knows how to reach Tommy and he's really good with him." Rick explained. "That's the way to go. So we aren't saying no to…" He sketched air quotes in the air, "'professional help' – you just have to know the right people to call on. Don't ever suggest psychiatric hold to Thomas…he will freak."

"Um, I sort of did…and yeah, he did. He practically begged me to put him back in holding."

"Trust me on this…he's got a good reason for feeling that way," Rick assured him.

"Good to know. I'll make a note in his file." Katsumoto was clearly serious. "Perhaps you could give me this Father Murphy's contact information?"

"You got it, G." Rick smiled at him. "Thanks for understanding."

***(*(*)*)***


	3. Beyond the Sea Ch 3

Beyond the Sea  
***(*(*)*)***

Ch. 3  
***(*(*)*)***

Somewhere Waiting For Me  
***(*(*)*)***

Magnum's wheelchair was wheeled back into his cubicle in the Emergency Department. TM had his eyes closed, but as soon as the wheelchair stopped, he went to get it up. The transport tech placed his hand on his shoulder and said, "Wait a moment, Commander. Let me lock the wheels and ..."

Ignoring him, Thomas shook off his hand and stood, slowly, shakily, but, on his own, commenting, "Look, son, the name is Thomas or Magnum. I'm not in the Navy anymore, so please don't call me Commander. It's a title I don't hold any longer."

"Sir, I am trying to show you the respect you've earned by your service."

"Everyone who served deserves that respect, son. Not just officers."

"I know, Commander. I was there, as well."

Time to turn the tables, TM thought. "In that case, thank you for your service."

"I remember when you guys came back after being held by the Taliban. It gave us all a huge morale boost. Sometimes seemed the stupid ROE wouldn't ever let us manage to win anything, but you guys made it back on your own."

Magnum frowned slightly. "No thanks to me...my friends had to almost carry me home."

"Still you came back, sir. It means a lot to me to this day. And I heard about your real debriefs, sir."

"Quit sir-ing me. I worked for a living."

"Hell yeah, you did. Didn't put too much stock in your rank even then from what I heard, but you made us all proud."

Thomas sighed. "I don't know about that, brother. I'm just glad to be out of the sandbox. Closest I want to get to sand now is the beach at Waikiki."

The tech smiled. "Roger that, sir. I'll let you get settled. I'm going to let your nurse know you are back."

"Do me a favor...ask her if I can get some Tylenol or something, please?" Magnum rubbed his forehead.

"I'll pass that on, Magnum."

"Thanks, kid."

The guy snorted. "Kid, I'm 5 years younger than you. Hardly makes me a kid."

"We were all kids over there, brother. Do you know the song "Goodnight Saigon"? 'We left our childhood, on every acre.'"

"Roger that, Magnum." The man waved a hand at him and took the wheelchair out of the cubicle with him.

***(*(*)*)***

Thomas gingerly climbed up on the gurney which had the head raised and settled himself on it. He tried to relax, but the pounding of his head didn't really lend itself to that. He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping not having them open might ease things...wished he still had the hat Katsumoto had loaned him at the police station, but the stricture would probably just have aggravated things.

The nurse bustled in, noisily. "Welcome back, Magnum. The ER doctor authorized two extra strength Tylenol and some water to down it with." She handed him a little paper cup with two of the promised pills in it. Thomas tossed them back and handed her back the cup. She handed him a paper cup of water which he sipped, appreciating the coolness in his throat. "Any chance I could get an ice pack for my neck?"

The nurse smiled. "I think that can be arranged. I'll be back soon. Are you having any nausea?"

"Not at the moment, but, if I could have a basin to keep handy, just in case, I would appreciate it." Magnum proposed.

The nurse nodded, reached to a nearby shelf and handed him a blue emesis basin. "I'll be back soon. The ER doctor was on the phone with CT when I came in so I imagine he will come to see you soon."

"Thank you, Nurse."

"Joan Simmonds, Thomas."

"Thank you, Nurse Simmonds."

"You are welcome, Thomas." She reached up and dimmed the lights in the cubicle. "Easier on that headache?" She asked.

TM sighed, moaning appreciatively. "Thank you, very, very much."

"Careful...that sounds a little too-" The nurse let go a tinkle of laughter as he wagged his eyebrows at her...

"Risqué?" He queried.

"Precisely...the other patients are going to be wondering just what I'm doing to make you sound so..."

"Satisfied?" He continued impishly.

She laughed again and left, shaking her head in bemusement at his antics.

***(*(*)*)***

Not too much longer, a gray-haired Doctor came in and introduced himself. "Hello, Commander Magnum." Thomas sighed. "Oh, yes...I heard you prefer to be called by your name, not your -"

Thomas interjected, "Former."

"Rank, but I'm a Captain in the reserves myself, son, and I will call you by your rank. You read me, Commander?"

"Five by five, sir," Magnum responded, straightening on the gurney slightly out of the slouch he had fallen in to, unconsciously.

"No need to come to attention, Cmdr. I'm Dr. Michael Eisley." He reached over and grasped TM's hands raising them to inspect the knuckles carefully. "Hmmm. I was told these bruises, contusions, abrasions and head injury were from a bar fight. These are NOT the hands of a sailor who has been in a bar fight, Thomas. What were you trying for? Suicide by beating?"

Magnum swallowed harshly. "I - um...no sir, I wasn't looking to die."

"Just get worked over a bit?" The man questioned, arching an eyebrow at him. "Do I need to have someone come down from the 9th floor, to speak to you, Commander?"

"If the 9th floor is Psychiatry, no, sir. That's definitely not what I need, Captain. I've been through that before...they didn't find anything worth examining up there, sir."

"Do I trust you on that, Cmdr, or do I practice 'Trust but verify'?"

"Please trust me...Captain...Doctor whichever you prefer."

Seeing how uncomfortable his line of questioning was making his patient, the doctor backed off a bit. "Relax, Commander, I'll stand down on that for now. Do you have someone trusted you would be willing to speak to? What about a support system? I will NOT lose another patient to their own hand, Sailor."

"I'll talk to my Chaplain at Pearl, sir, Father Mike Murphy."

"He's a good man and my chaplain, too, Commander. I think I've seen you there before...you sing very nicely as I recollect."

"Well, I make a stab at it. And as far as a support system, I have the best a guy could ask for. My team from the Sandbox...after we knew we were getting out, we agreed to keep the band of brothers together and came here to readjust to civilian life together...to keep being there for each other. That's what these rings stand for."

Amused slightly, the doctor smiled. "A literal 'fellowship of the ring', hey? I like that. Is that the cross of St. Lorraine? It was the symbol of the French Resistance, right?"

Thomas smiled. "Yes, sir. We thought the symbolism was appropriate. I don't know that I ever considered the Tolkien aspect, but we are a brotherhood for sure and we definitely are a fellowship."

"That's good. Talk to them, Magnum. Let them help you, too. It can't be all one way."

"I'll admit I struggle some with that."

"I can understand that, but 'no man is an island', even if we live on one."

"Yes, sir. I know that's true."

"Okay...now. You have a very minor fracture to the back of your skull." The doctor showed him a printout of an X-ray, indicating the line of a fracture. "As you can see, there is some extremely slight bleeding, so we should really keep you overnight for observation."

"If you let me go home, I'm sure my friends will be more than willing to enact post-concussion protocol and they do know how to properly do it, sir." Magnum was trying not to beg. "I'm not saying I have PTSD, but an unfamiliar place at night isn't going to do me or your staff any favors. I was a prisoner of the Taliban for 18 months and 11 days."

"Ah, you are that Thomas Magnum. I remember seeing your interviews post you expatriating yourselves from their custody, son. I understand. Do you have someone who understands the proper protocols?"

"Yes, sir, he does." Rick and TC came into the cubicle.

"Hi, guys." TM smiled at his friends. "I'd like you to meet two more of the fellowship of the ring. This is Rick Wright and TC, Theodore Calvin...meet Dr/Captain Michael Eisley."

TC straightened to a close approximation of attention. "Hey, Doc, you took a bullet out of my arm once in the Sandbox."

"Captain Calvin, I remember you."

"Well, I wasn't a Captain yet when you pulled that bullet out."

"No, but I've tracked your career."

"Well, that's over now."

"And you've started a new one...Island Hoppers, isn't it? My wife took her sister on one of your tours when she was visiting from the mainland, TC. You really showed them an excellent time."

"We do our best." TC smiled.

"It was wonderful, my wife was thrilled, and her sister tells everyone back home about it. I think she may be drumming up quite a bit of business for you."

"Much appreciated, sir. Tell them to let me know they were referred by Captain Eisley and I'll give them the friends and ohana discount."

"Oh, that's not necessary, Theodore. You need to make your profit."

TC assumed a businesslike demeanor. "How's our boy?"

"That's a fracture," Rick said looking at the printout of the X-ray. "Is that some bleeding, too?"

"Not too serious, but I do want him monitored for the next 48 hrs, at least."

"We've got it, Captain," TC assured. "We know the routine and we've been looking out for each other through thick and thin for a long time now. We'll watch him like a hawk, I can promise you that."

"Do I get a vote?" Thomas asked, idly.

"No!" All the men in the cubicle responded in unison.

"Alrighty then," Thomas snorted.

"Concussion protocol, sir?" Rick asked.

The doctor nodded.

"No problem, Doc. We know the routine and it will be followed...to the letter, right, Thomas?"

"Sir, yes, sir," TM replied.

"We'll hold him to that." Detective Katsumoto and Higgins joined the party.

"I'll send your prescriptions down to the pharmacy and once they are filled, I'll write discharge orders for you, Commander. However, I want a follow up with you at one and three weeks, here. Is that understood and agreed to, Mister?" The doctor asked, trying to sound strict.

"Absolutely," Magnum assured him.

"No pain meds but Tylenol for the 1st 24 hours, Magnum...after that follow the instructions on the meds, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

***(*(*)*)***


	4. Beyond The Sea Ch 4 My Loved One Stands

Beyond the Sea

***(*(*)*)***

Ch 4  
***(*(*)*)***

My Loved One Stands On Golden Sands  
***(*(*)*)***

Rick was pushing the wheelchair out to the Land Rover that Higgins would drive TM home in. He patted Thomas on the shoulder, saying. "Got your eyes closed...?"

Magnum responded, "Yep, Orville, and emesis basin handy, just in case. I know the routine."

"Good boy."

When silence was his answer, Wright frowned. Thomas always had a witty come back. He must be feeling pretty lousy to not make a peep. "You with me, Thomas?"

"Sort of... I keep seeing my Mom standing on the shore at Robin's Nest."

Rick's frown deepened. "What?"

The private investigator sighed, heavily. "It started after I came back from being support while Annie was told. At first, it was Bast, a little while later, it went sort of wavy and it was my Dad for just a minute or two. Then, it was Mom. It's been Mom ever since. I keep seeing her, everywhere, man.

"I know it's not real, but...damn...it looks so real. That's why I keep singing that song. When I do, she doesn't look so sad, she sorta smiles at me. I can handle that better. I don't know why I'm seeing them, but it is not just because I'm depressed; because seeing my Dad, even for a few seconds was a kind of a happy-sad thing, not just sad. I didn't have a head injury before these sightings happened, so it isn't concussion-related hallucinations." He sighed again. "I don't know what's going on. A part of me, the part Aunt Marlita fascinated, thinks it may be some kind of omen."

Rick tried to lighten the mood by humming the Twilight Zone theme. Tommy's lips did curve briefly into a half-smile, but it didn't last long. And Wright could understand why.

What in the hells was going on with Tommy? Why was he seeing dead people whom he had cared for? Why? Rick always got the heebie-jeebies when this type of stuff happened.

God, where was TC? The big black man always had a better handle when things got spooky. He probably loved The X-Files, while Rick had had to watch it with all the lights on. He liked the show well enough, but it creeped him out way too often.

Rick froze for a moment when the next words came out of TM's mouth. "I saw Katiedid too, but she looked different than the others and she spoke to me, Rick. She said, 'Thomas, come find me. There is still time.' "

"What in the hell was that supposed to mean?" Rick demanded, resuming pushing the wheelchair.

"Hell if I know...it kind of freaked me out. I wish I knew what was going on."

"Me, too. Could Tia Marlita help?"

"Maybe, if she wasn't dead, Rick... That would be a real, long-distance call, buddy."

"I'm sorry, Tommy. I didn't know."

"It is okay, Rick. I know you didn't know. She was older, so it wasn't unexpected, you know?"

"Maybe she'll show up on the sand and explain things to you."

"It'd be nice, but I never do things that easy, you know that, Rikki. I wish. And Dia de Los Muertos is passed, so I don't know why I'm being 'embrujado y encantado, mi amigo'."

"Ummm, Thomas, I know un poquito en Espanol, my friend..." Orville told him.

"Basically it means haunted and bewitched...variations on the same."

Rick swallowed harshly. "Thomas, did you ever watch the series The Dead Zone?"

"It was a movie, first. I saw that and a few episodes of the series, why?"

"Do you think ... I mean you did suffer cardiac arrest a while ago...could you have crossed over just long enough that you got the gift?"

Thomas made a face. "Dios, I hope not. I don't know if I could handle this being an ongoing thing."

"Ditto on that, buddy." Rick patted his friend's shoulder, again. "Whatever is going on, I'm here to support you any way I can, okay?"

"Even though this kind of thing creeps you out?"

"Abso-frickin'-lootely." Rick retorted. "And yes, it does, but YOU are more important than my being creeped out...okay?"

"Thanks for that, Rick." Thomas smiled. He was so blest to have friends willing to support him, even when things got really crazy. He opened his eyes and jerked when he saw his grandfather near the sliding doors to the driveway where Higgins waited with the car.

"Tommy, you okay?" Rick asked from behind him.

Thomas quickly closed his eyes again. "Uh, yeah. Things just keep getting weirder."

"Who did you see now?"

"My grandpa Magnum..." The private investigator knew better than to shake his head, but - "Maybe I need to ask Father Mike for the number of a good exorcist..."

"Oh, boy." Rick shook his head enough for him and Magnum's discomfort. No wonder Tommy was struggling with wanting to off himself if the dead were visiting him this often. What gives?

Higgins had come around from the driver's side of the car. TC was waiting next to her. "Rick, don't talk about what's been happening with Higgy, I don't want her to think I'm losing my marbles."

"Tommy, she's from England...that island has all kinds of spirits."

"Doesn't mean she believes in them, hombre!"

"True...I'll keep it on the down low, but I AM telling TC."

"That was understood before I ever told you, Rikki."

"Good." Rick nodded, took out his own sunglasses and put them on Magnum. "Stay put a minute, don't move." He went into the gift shop and came out with a bucket cap large enough to not be constricting on TM's head and put it on. "Okay, let's get you to the car." A hospital volunteer made sure the power sliding doors stayed open and Rick wheeled Magnum out to the car.

Higgins and TC gently helped Thomas up and into the SUV. Higgins smiled at Rick. "Good idea with the sunglasses and the hat, Orville. The glare from this sun would really make the trip home painful without your thoughtfulness."

"Yeah, it's a beautiful day, but, with the headache he has, it wouldn't do him any favors to be overexposed to the sun today, no matter how much he loves it. Now TC and I are going to run pack our go bags and we'll be out to the estate as soon as we can to join you, okay?"

"Yes, of course. Kumu and I will hold down the fort until you arrive. Do you want to stay in the main house with us? You would be more than welcome."

"No, thanks, Jules, but Thomas is likely to get the urps later on and he'd rather not be hurling around you ladies...it would embarrass him."

"Oh, tosh...but I understand that making him uncomfortable is the last thing he needs. If at any point, you need anything...just call and we'll take care of it, okay?"

"We will, thank you again, Higgins."

"Not a problem."

TC had gotten Magnum settled in the passenger side of the SUV and fastened his seat belt for him, gently putting the emesis basin in his lap and the rest of his belongings in the back seat. "See you soon, out at the nest, TM."

Thomas managed a smile, but he looked a bit sleepy. "Thanks, Theodore."

"No problem, my friend..."

***(*(*)*)***

**A/N:** I know this may have just made a left turn that will throw some of you, but it's my story, so... Yes, I have seen spirits my whole life. I'm the 7th child of a 7th child (which is a thing in England where my mum is from that is considered evidence of being born with the blessing/curse of what the Brits in my mum's part of the country of 2nd sight I see dead people...always have since I was very young). When I was 7, a neighbor of ours died and the wake (with the coffin with the dead man in it) was taking place in their home...and I went over with my mom to the house and saw Mr. Geske standing next to the coffin looking at the big doll that's what it looked like to me of himself in the funnily shaped bed and trying to talk to his wife who was standing next to the coffin crying. She couldn't hear him, but I did and I pulled on my mom's dress and asked her. "Why is Mrs. Geske looking at the big doll when Mr. Geske is right there trying to talk to her?"

My mom took me aside and explained that I had a gift, but most people couldn't see what she and I could see. She asked if he was talking to me and by this point he was...I told her he was trying to tell Mrs. Geske where the will and valuables were, so she would be taken care of. She went to Mrs. G and told her to come with us. I followed Mr. G upstairs and in front of a little half table that leaned against the wall, he showed me a loose floorboard and told me how to pry it up. I did and handed Mrs. Geske the will and a cloth wrapped package which literally had the family jewels in it. I told her what he told me to say to her...and then he disappeared. My mom explained to me that that meant he had crossed over...that all he was waiting for was to make sure she knew what he needed to tell her, but never got the chance in regular life. From that day on, to myself and my mother this was the most natural thing in the world to have happen and I was never afraid of the spirits I saw. Not even the bad or angry ones. So there is that.


	5. Beyond The Sea Ch 5 And Watches the

Beyond The Sea

***(*(*)*)***

Ch. 5  
***(*(*)*)***

And Watches the Ships That Go Sailing  
***(*(*)*)***

Higgins glanced over at Magnum whose eyes were closed and his hands were clutching the emesis basin, tightly. "Are you alright, Thomas?"

"Yes, ma'am. Just a little nauseous, so I'm keeping my eyes shut so the movement doesn't trigger anything, if you get my drift."

"Yes, I understand. Are you okay if we chat a bit?"

"Umm. I guess. What did you want to talk about?"

"What started all this?"

Magnum sighed, "I was hoping that wouldn't be what you wanted to talk about..." He sighed again, hesitated, but decided to be honest with the woman...they did wind up working together a lot! "I'm afraid if I tell you are going to think I need to, um, have my head examined..."

Higgins chuckled. "Have no fear, Thomas. Whatever you say, I will not attempt to have you committed, okay?"

"Promise?"

She smiled at him, then realized he couldn't see her smile, so gently put her hand on his left arm. "Thomas Magnum, I swear I will neither push you to see a psychiatrist, nor attempt to have you committed, no matter how bizarre I may think whatever you have to tell me, is...okay? Besides, even if I was so inclined and could find a doctor willing to commit you, your two brothers in arms would immediately bust you out, so what good would it do?"

Magnum smiled slightly. "I like to think you are right about that last. Okay. Do you believe in an afterlife of any kind?"

"Half a mo, what does THAT have to do with anything? Yes, I do...you are really worried about this, aren't you? I like to believe that in some form the human spirit goes on after we die."

"So you wouldn't automatically assume I had gone 'round the twist as you Brits say, if I told you I've been seeing dead people lately."

"Where?"

"All over the estate...a few while I was in the hospital...even some while I was in the lockup. One was telling me to get up and fight, not lie there and take it when that bozo was working me over."

"Well, whoever it was, I like that last one!"

"Yeah, you did. It was Nuzo."

"Sebastian was telling you to get up and fight and you didn't heave to? Big mistake, Magnum."

Thomas actually chuckled a little. "Yeah, he said that too. He threatened to kick my ass the next time he sees me."

"I'm not sure they'll permit him to kick your ass in heaven, Thomas. I can hear him saying that." Juliet smiled fondly thinking of the man. "Although I can totally see him trying to kick your koester, anyway."

Magnum nodded. "Me, too. If I make it in, I'll stand there and let him do it, too. He earned the right a long time ago."

Jules shook her head. "I can also totally believe that. Did he at least tell you that it was bullshit you thinking it was your fault he died?"

The private investigator looked startled. "How did you know that he said that?"

"Well, now I know it really was Nuzo, he'd never let you keep getting away with saying that it was your fault without upbraiding you for thinking so."

"Huh, you're right. He would and...He did. In fact, he really read me the riot act on that while I was in the MRI machine."

"I thought they were doing a CT scan."

"Oh, they did one of those too, but they suddenly decided on viewing it that I needed an MRI too. That machine...it was really triggering my memories of the hole, except it was loud and the hole was dead quiet most of the time. The constant banging in there...I was glad Nuzo showed up until he started lecturing me about it not being my fault and I have to take better care of myself now that he's not here and...On and on. Between that and the banging the MRI machine makes..." He stopped talking and clutched the emesis basin up close to him, clearly nauseated again. He began the breathing pattern he used to try and control the nausea...slowly in through the nose and out through the mouth, closing his eyes again and trying to relax. Higgins frowned and quietly asked the man. "Thomas, do you need me to pull over and give you a few moments?"

"Oh, could you please? I'm...everything is spinning and I just can't..."

Higgins spotted a turnout and quickly crossed the median and pulled into it. Magnum leaned forward and rested his forehead against the dashboard; his eyes closed and just tried to get quiet, willing the world to stop spinning. Suddenly he grunted and went totally boneless, puddling into a pool on the passenger side floor of the SUV.

"Magnum!" Higgins cried out, leaning over and finding the pulse point on his neck. The pulse was steady enough, but rather weak she thought. She frowned, she grabbed her phone and chose Rick's avatar and waiting for it to connect.

Rick raised his phone to his ear. "What's up, Higgy, miss us already?"

"Rick, I don't know what to do..."

"What's wrong, Higgins?" Rick's smile fell away from his face. He seldom heard or saw Higgins seeming panicked. "You back to the estate yet?"

"No, we are slightly over half way...Thomas got very nauseous and complained of being dizzy, so I offered to pull over...I crossed the median and pulled into a turnout. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on the dashboard, his eyes were closed and...he stayed like that briefly then suddenly he grunted and just slumped down onto the floor of the passenger side of the SUV...he's completely out, Rick. I can't rouse him. Should I turn back to the hospital?"

Rick was frowning, thinking carefully. "No, no...Jules, listen to me. Go on to the estate, but leave him on the floor - don't try to move him. I'll just grab my go bag when we get to my place and I'll head straight over. I'll help you get him inside when I get there. I don't think he necessarily needs to go back, but I'll reassess when I get there okay. I'll be as quick as I can. Can you keep the AC on in the car for him? I don't want him to overheat."

"Absolutely...I'll park in the shade and keep the car running, so the battery won't run down and I will keep the AC on. I'm just a bit concerned, that's not much space and he's just sort of puddled in there."

"Higgy, Thomas isn't that big of a boy, you know. I think he'll be fine until I can get there."

TC had been listening in and he stated firmly. "No worries, Higgins, I'll worry about my stuff later. I'll divert to the helo pad once we pick up Rick's bag and get us there in a flash, okay?"

"I would appreciate that, TC...thank you."

"We're on our way."

"Very well, I'll continue on as well."

***(*(*)*)***

Rick turned to TC as he shut down his phone. "Punch it, TC. I don't like the sound of that."

"Why didn't you just have her head back to the hospital than, Rick?"

"Honestly, I think Thomas will be better off at the Nest, TC. He's going through some stuff he needs to sort out and I just don't think a strange place is the best thing for him right now. "

"Okay, Orville, now you have to give me the sitrep. You clearly learned something I don't know at some point. Fill me in."

"Thomas has been seeing dear departed ones…around the estate."

"What you talking about, Rikki?" TC stared at him with a frown.

"Uh – T? Watch the road." Rick was grabbing at his seat belt.

TC returned his attention to the road and let out a huff. "Are you saying Magnum is hallucinating?"

"No…I didn't say that. I said Thomas is seeing dead people. Call them ghosts or not…that's up to you, but seeing Bast, his Dad, his Mom, Katiedid, his Grandpa (at the hospital as we were coming out) – it's got him shook up, Theodore, so whether you believe in it or not, don't make fun of it, okay?"

"Orville, I would never do that. It's just…I loved the X-files, you know that, but I grew up being taught by my grandparents that there is no such thing as ghosts because it is appointed for man once to die and then the judgment, so no comebacks…so I don't know how I feel about TM seeing dead people. I'm conflicted and confused."

"What is it with you college guy, officer types that you constantly use alliteration?"

"Huh?"

"You just said you are conflicted and confused…and earlier, Thomas said…oh, what was it he said…he said he was 'embrujado y encantado'…which he said meant he was…haunted & bewitched."

"Oh, right…didn't TM have an Aunt or something who was a Bruja?"

"Yeah, his Tia Marlita…he mentioned her earlier, but she died. He said she was old and it wasn't unexpected, but TC, he has no one to ask about this stuff who knows it."

"Relax, Rikki, we'll ask Kumu…I bet she will know someone who can help TM with whatever he needs to know or do, okay? I may not know what I believe, but I know who I believe and I believe Thomas…if he says he's seeing them, he's seeing them…I don't think he's crazy or anything like that. I was just a bit startled when you said he was seeing dead people. That's not exactly everyday stuff in our world, now is it?"

"Hell, no. Thank god, but its Tommy, so we'll be there for him, right?"

"Oh, hell yeah. He's stormed the gates of hell for us, more than once…can we do any less?"

"Nope, we can not. Let's get hussling, my friend."

***(*(*)*)***

**A/N: Here's the latest addition to our story. Hope it's not too weird for my readers. **


	6. Beyond the Sea Ch 6 They're There

Beyond the Sea  
***(*(*)*)***

Ch. 6  
***(*(*)*)***

They're There Watching For Me  
***(*(*)*)***

Rick raced into his apartment, grabbed some clothes, threw his toiletries in a handy zipped bag, his razor, all those things and refilled his go bag and was back out in just a couple of minutes.

TC was on the phone with Shammy letting him know he was going to pick up the helo and take it to Robin's Nest because TM needed help. As soon as Rick climbed in the car, the duo were on their way.

When TC and Rick landed on the lawn at Robin's Nest, they could see Higgins had parked near the guest house entrance on the lawn in the shade and the car was running, with Higgins worriedly looking over at them shading her eyes with her hand. Rick ran over, opened the door and checked Magnum carefully. It was obvious that once he had, he relaxed and spoke reassuringly to Higgins. "Jules, it's fine. He's just starting to come ...no, Thomas, lie still, I'll help you get out of there...you just went limp and fell in there and we didn't want Higgins trying to extricate you herself. Hey, concussion, remember? Blacking out is not entirely unexpected. It's okay, buddy. Give yourself a minute...you need to take things slow." Rick rolled his eyes. "Yes, TM, I know quite well that isn't really your style, but, for once, listen to me, okay? Thank you!"

TC was drawing near and heard Thomas say. "I always listen to you...I just don't always do what you say."

"I know, Thomas, coz you are a stubborn son of a bitch, but I love you anyway."

"Me, too...Orville." TM replied.

Being himself, Thomas had maneuvered himself around to where he slowly got himself back up on the passenger seat.

Rick smiled at him and shook his head. "Stubborn, adorable jerk."

"Tough little Chicago son of a gun."

"Oh, my daddy was a pistol, now?"

"Dang me, dang me...oughta take a rope and hang me..."

Rick laughed, "Tommy, I swear you can come up with a song for anything I say. I hadn't thought of Roger Miller in years...but that actually was a line in that song, wasn't it?"

"Yep...'Well I'm the seventh out of seven sons, My daddy was a pistol, I'm a son-of-a-gun'." Thomas sang the words from the song.

"And that is just one of the reasons we love you, Thomas." TC grinned down at his friend. "Okay, let's get you in out of this sunlight before Higgy's car runs out of gas or overheats."

When Thomas went to climb out of the car on his own, both Rick and TC said. "No, let us help you..."

"Guys, I'm okay..." However, as he stood, he grabbed for the passenger side door to steady himself as the dizziness hit. "Okay, maybe you better walk with me, just in case."

"Duh?" TC responded.

The two men each walked on either side and kept an eagle eye on him, but Thomas made it mostly on his own with just the occasional steadying from his friends. Still, when they got inside the guest house, he immediately went and sat on the couch, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "Good to be home." He admitted. "Rick, the basin?"

Rick set the emesis basin in his lap. "I got you, TM."

"Thanks, buddy."

"Not a problem, my friend," Rick assured him, taking a seat next to him on the couch, but not too close. However, he immediately reached over and gently grabbed the pulse point on Magnum's wrist. Thomas half smiled and just let his friend attend to him. It just wasn't worth fussing about it. If it helped Rick have peace of mind, it was worth it to let him have his way.

Higgins came in quietly and noted Rick checking on his friend and smiled herself, relaxing because she knew Rick and TC would watch over the man carefully. She noticed TC was regarding the two men with an affectionate smile and jerked her head towards the door. TC silently followed her out.

"TC, I had Kumu get in a good stock of ginger ale in the guest house in case, you know."

"Thanks, Higgy. That was very thoughtful. I'll go ahead and pop the top on a couple so they can go flat...that's how they are best for nausea."

She nodded, aware of that fact herself. "TC, if Thomas needs anything, anything at all... call me. I mean that, absolutely."

"I believe you, Jules...and I will if we need to, but I think we'll be okay. We sort of have a routine."

"Oh, I know. You take such good care of him."

"In fairness, Jules, you don't see all the times he quietly comes and takes care of each of us. It's very much a mutual thing."

"Theodore, I may not see that caretaking part, but I have seen him take off out of here at night and assumed that is where he was off to...to help one of you."

"That's our boy. He gives as much as he receives, I can promise you that. We give him a hard time that that isn't true, but he knows we know the truth of it. We just love to tease him."

"He does blush rather nicely and way too easily."

Calvin laughed. "Yes, he does. You wouldn't think an adult man who was a damn Navy SEAL could still be embarrassed easily, but Tommy, Tommy still gets embarrassed so damn easy."

Higgins smiled. "Thank you for taking care of him. I truly appreciate you gents. Oh, I'm going to ask Kumu if she knows someone who can help TC with his visitation problem."

"He told you about that? He really trusts you, Jules, and that is very high praise from that man."

"And a privilege I take quite seriously," Higgins assured him as she went over to move the SUV to where she usually parked it. The lads moved over to flank her, but when she sent them into the house, they complied right away.

TC watched her go until she had the car restarted (at some point she had turned it off) and pulled away.

As TC walked back into the guest house, he noticed Rick was rubbing Thomas' back as Magnum heaved into the emesis basin. He frowned. "Do you need a different bowl?"

Wright shook his head. "It's mostly dry heaves, T. Feels miserable, but doesn't result in a full basin."

Finally, getting the heaves under control, Thomas slowly leaned back, closing his eyes. "God, I feel like crap."

"So we gathered," Calvin assured him. "Want a cool rag?"

"I'd rather have an ice pack for the back of my neck."

"Spinach okay?"

Magnum agreed. "Probably best, it wraps around the neck better."

"Thomas, I want you to lie down on your side on the couch, I'll move over to the chair there. I think you'll have less nausea if you are lying down."

Magnum sighed but said. "Okay...we'll give that a try."

"They gave me Compazine and a syringe, so if it gets bad again I'll..."

"No, we'll try the lying down...once the ice settles the pain down some, hopefully, the nausea will ease."

"Higgins had Kumu lay in a good supply of ginger ale in the fridge, TM...so I'm going to pop the top on a couple and let them go flat, okay?"

"Thanks, TC. Appreciate it." Rick helped him lie down and TC got the spinach out and helped get it on his neck and settled in the right spot. TM closed his eyes, muttering. "Cierra la boca, abuelita Hernandez."

Wright shook his head, wishing the spooks would give it a rest while Tommy was this miserable.

TC met Rick's gaze and sighed, softly, but Thomas gently counseled him. "It's okay, TC. I'm getting used to it, I think."

TC shook his head and replied. "Not sure I want you to get used to that, buddy."

"It is...what it is." The other two joined him on the latter part of the saying. All three smiled at the understanding they had of each other.

***(*(*)*)***

**A/N:** Well, moving along in the story. Thomas is home and more will come out over the next few chapters of what is going on. However, that is two chapters this weekend, if I am counting right and none on my other stories in a while. So tomorrow I will continue the others so it may be a day or two before I circle back around to this chapter.


	7. Beyond The Sea Ch 7 If I Could Fly

Beyond the Sea

***(*(*)*)***

Ch. 7  
***(*(*)*)***

If I Could Fly Like Birds On High

***(*(*)*)***

Higgins walked back into the main house after parking the Land Rover in its garage. She was thinking she hoped Kumu wouldn't be at the Cultural Center. She had barely thought that when the older woman appeared in front of her.

"How is Thomas?" Kumu inquired.

"Concussed and badly bruised up, by design apparently." The British woman replied.

"What do you mean 'by design'?"

"Precisely that, Kumu. Thomas lost a friend recently in Afghanistan. On top of that, he has been seeing dead friends and family all over the estate the past few days. He seems a bit confused about why this is happening. So he went out last night…and, per Detective Katsumoto, this is a direct quote of what Thomas said, "I wasn't looking to resist. I just wanted the outside to hurt as much as my insides did." Apparently, he started a bar fight and wasn't fighting back, hoping that the pain outside would ease his inner pain."

Kumu frowned. "I don't know why he would find seeing dead friends and family all over the estate the past few days that confusing or disconcerting. From the moment I met him I sensed the mana was very strong in Thomas Magnum and he was surrounded by a 'cloud of witnesses'."

"I beg your pardon, Kumu," Higgins interrupted the older woman. "...what do you mean the mana was very strong with Magnum and by the rest of what you said?"

"Mana is a Hawaiian word for a person's spiritual life force. Mana flows between every living thing in the Hawaiian Islands, spirit, plant, animal, even lava. My grandsons' compare it to the Force in Star Wars, if that helps."

Higgins crinkled her nose, "Only slightly, although it would no doubt make perfect sense to Thomas and his friends. They are much more into that pop culture stuff than I am."

Kumu smiled at the British woman. "Don't tell me you have never seen Star Wars?"

"Oh, no; I'm not quite that obtuse. I've seen the first three...the ones with Hans Solo, Luke Skywalker and Leia...Richard ensured that. Now, mind, I have only seen those three, but I get the gist. What did you mean when you said that Thomas was 'surrounded by a cloud of witnesses'?"

"Oh, actually, I said to Thomas that he seemed to be accompanied by a lot of ghosts and he replied that he preferred to think of them as a 'cloud of witnesses'...I asked him why and he quoted...I'm not sure I will get this right, but I think it was Hebrews 12:1 "Therefore, since we are surrounded by such a great cloud of witnesses, let us throw off everything that hinders..." so he called those around him his cloud of witnesses." Kumu smiled. "Somehow that reply made a lot of sense in light of the way he celebrated St. Patrick's Day this year."

Juliet smiled back at her. "It does fit Thomas' personality as you get to know him better, doesn't it? From what TC told me earlier, Thomas has always been aware he is 'accompanied', but he doesn't usually SEE them and INTERACT with them as vividly as he has been lately."

"Ah, if they have only started being visible to him and interacting very visibly and vocally, that can be a bit disconcerting at first. From what I have seen though, Thomas will adjust to it very quickly. He has a bit of a knack for that sort of thing." Kumu thought a moment. "I think my cousin Oki may be able to help Thomas with that. I'll speak with him."

"Thank you, Kumu; I thought you might know someone," Higgins replied.

"Anything I can do to help that man, I will do it. I have come to rather adore Thomas Magnum. He is a very special young man. He is generous and kind to a fault. I really admire him." The woman added, clearly. "I'm a bit protective of him."

"Yes, I've noticed that for a while now, Kumu."

"Oh, don't pretend you do not feel the same way, Juliet, because I know you do."

"I won't even try to deny that anymore. He gets under your skin rather quickly, our Thomas." The two women smiled in agreement at the sentiment.

"The quote you said you got from Detective Katsumoto…about just wanting the outside to hurt as much as the inside? One of my nephews told me that is why he used to cut himself. Self-injury or allowing others to injure us to try to make the outside feel like the inside is a thing I can somewhat understand." Kumu said softly. "I started exercising very severely about two months after my husband died. The pain from the physical exercise somehow made me feel more alive and helped counter the pull towards depression that I was feeling."

"For that, Rick has already called on Father Murphy. He knows Thomas well, and, if Magnum is feeling a bit depressed at losing the last person who was active in the SEALS from his and Nuzo's SEAL class, he thinks Father Mike can help him with that."

"Oh, I think I'll pick Thomas up a Corned Beef and some baby red potatoes when I go shopping tomorrow. He can make them up and make Father Murphy feel right at home when he comes by." Kumu remarked.

"That would be lovely, Kumu." Higgins chuckled. "Perhaps Thomas will share with us."

"Well, I wouldn't object," Kumu admitted.

"Nor I!" Higgins agreed. "The man is a wonderful cook! Though I don't know how much of an appetite he will have for the next few days, he's been quite nauseated courtesy of the concussion he has. Still knowing Magnum he'll be only too happy to cook it up to feed his friends who will be staying with him for the next couple of days to watch over him during the acute period post his beatings. The doctor wanted him monitored because he has a slight skull fracture and some bleeding into his brain."

"Really? And they let him come home?" Kumu seemed surprised.

"When both Rick and TC promised to stay the first 48 hours, the doctor went over things with them and was satisfied that those two knew what to watch for and to get him back there fast if certain things happened. I think I will recommend TC keep his chopper here, just in case." Higgins said thoughtfully.

"That would certainly get Thomas back to the hospital the most quickly in case it becomes necessary, which hopefully it won't." Kumu agreed. "He's lucky to have a friend like Rick who has the training and experience to monitor him here."

"Oh, luck has nothing to do with that. The teams always include people with medical know how to take care of their injured in the field, Kumu. TC and Rick are just continuing to fulfill the parts they played in their team back in Afghanistan. It's part of why the 'brothers' decided to stay together post being discharged. Which is a very good thing, I think."

"I quite agree," Kumu said.

***(*(**(*(*(*(*(*(*(*)*)*)*)*)*)**)*)*)*)***

**A/N: Well, I had my 2nd Interview for the job with AFLAC that I would really like to get, today. It went well, I think. We'll see if I get another call back for the 3rd interview. It's a process and, all in all, today was just another brick in the wall. I'm glad I was able to finish writing this chapter tonight. Tomorrow I will try and work on Magnum Family Traditions - EASTER. Hope you enjoyed this addition.**


End file.
